howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Gallery: Leyla / Dragons: Rescue Riders, Season 1
"The Nest" Leyla and Summer flying through the Seastacks.jpg Leyla and Summer flying through the Seastacks 2.jpg I have an idea.jpg Leyla between two dragons.jpg No problem.jpg Leyla feeling the walls of the nest.jpg Layla hugging Dak.jpg Flying back through the storm.jpg We know.jpg Or make a run for it.jpg Starting to explain the situation.jpg Their friends.jpg Dak and Leyla introducing themselves to the Viking they saved.jpg Grabbed you.jpg Bragging about being the one.jpg Can understand what dragons say.jpg We were rescued.jpg I'll tell you what.jpg Leyla facing away from Duggard.jpg After Duggard gave up.jpg Leyla having said Amazing.jpg Our mother also taught us.jpg Sometimes he thinks.jpg What'd she say.jpg Really live anywhere.jpg Sort of our way of paying back.jpg Reacting to Duggards question.jpg It's not much of a rescue.jpg Leyla responding to Duggar's question.jpg Leyla agreeing she did fall off once.jpg We knew right away.jpg Looking down at Huttsgalor.jpg Duggard saying fellows.jpg Duggard introducing the Rescue Riders to the people of Huttsgalor.jpg And their friends.jpg Found that out all by himself.jpg You have nothing to be afraid of.jpg A sheep coming through the crowd.jpg I missed you too.jpg Dak and Leyla having seen the sheep licking Duggard.jpg You built a statue of a sheep.jpg I have no idea.jpg Just waiting for their chance to.jpg We've heard stories about people treating.jpg Because we believe.jpg We can't.jpg The children of Huttsgalor running up to the dragons.jpg The children of Huttsgalor at the dragons.jpg Watching the children with the dragons.jpg Huttsgalor is a wonderful.jpg Boats from all.jpg Elbone's view of Huttsgalor from the mast.jpg Elbone noticing the dragons.jpg After seeing Cutter fire his spikes into the mast.jpg Leyla telling the chief he has a lot of repairs to make.jpg Already hard at work.jpg Dries out.jpg If you want.jpg Winger about to help out with lighting the forge.jpg The flame comes through the chimney.jpg Leyla starting to explain the type of dragon Burple is.jpg Hannahr thanking Leyla, Dak and the dragons.jpg I'm beginning to realize.jpg Flying around rescuing.jpg We could really use your help The Nest.jpg I guess Winger.jpg Duggard saying greaat.jpg Dak and Leyla reacting to seeing Magnus's machine.jpg Watching the machine in action.jpg After the machine has cut down the tree.jpg Leyla and Dak signling the dragons.jpg Having heard Magnus' question.jpg Dak saying price.jpg You can all stay at my.jpg Putting a wheel back on a wagon.jpg The wheel back in place.jpg Must have eaten.jpg Burple did not eat Haggis.jpg Dak asking Burple if he didn't eat Haggis.jpg And they aren't dumb.jpg Dak and Leyla and the dragons facing the townspeople.jpg Reacting to what Summer said.jpg Sorry we can't stay to help.jpg Flying off to Duggard's house to get their stuff.jpg Summer drinking water from the trough.jpg Sad about leaving Huttsgalor.jpg Leyla stating she is also sad to have to leave Huttsgalor.jpg It seemed like a place we could.jpg Nice to have a nest.jpg Place to stay on another island.jpg I know we will.jpg Excited at seeing a Saddle.jpg Leyla and Summer liking the idea of having a saddle.jpg I was going to make.jpg Dak jumping on Winger to test the new saddle out.jpg After Dak and Winger test the saddle.jpg Leyla starting to thanks, Hannahr The Nest.jpg Thanks for the Saddle.jpg Time to wing it out.jpg Starting to fly away from Huttsgalor.jpg The rescue riders flying away from Huttsgalor.jpg Goodbye, Huttsgalor.jpg Having heard Burple saying flying logs.jpg There's something you don't.jpg The village is in trouble.jpg Having sent Dak and Winger to stop the machine.jpg Flying back to protect the people of the village.jpg Flying into the village to continue to protect it.jpg The wood logs being stacked.jpg Well that was.jpg I guess we should get going.jpg Duggard telling the rescue riders to wait.jpg Just one second.jpg No one wants you to leave.jpg Hearing the people asking them to stay.jpg Are you sure.jpg Don't forget about the Northern Lights.jpg Happy to be able to stay at Huttsgalor.jpg Then we accept.jpg A child touching Summer's nose.jpg Being told about snoring.jpg Leyla not happy about being laughed at.jpg Good sight lines The Nest.jpg Burple admiring the lighthouse.jpg Leyla asking the question rescue riders.jpg Dak saying he likes the name.jpg Lets go check out that lighthouse.jpg Flying to the lighthouse.jpg Arriving at the Lighthouse.jpg Our home base.jpg Coming down the zip line The Nest.jpg Amd sometimes even sheep.jpg We finally found our new home.jpg "Deep Trouble" Leyla whistiling to the dragons.jpg Leyla going down the zipline deep trouble.jpg Leyla landing at the bottom of the zipline.jpg Dak carrying a target.jpg Maybe next time, Burple.jpg Everyone turn around.jpg Cutter seeing he didn't hit the red target.jpg Burple finishing his roll next to a set of doors.jpg Did I hit it.jpg Leyla putting her hands on the handle.jpg Setting up to do the drill.jpg Leyla ready to the drill.jpg To take into account.jpg With everything I've got.jpg It's called a fast blast.jpg Adjusting of course.jpg Leyla sort of angrily saying time.jpg You didn't say there was a.jpg To make quick decisions.jpg Leyla moving a taraget.jpg Leyla and Summer moving targets.jpg Dak and Winger getting ready to do the challenge.jpg No way he is hitting this.jpg Leyla saying Ready, set.jpg Leyla and Summer shocked.jpg And that's how.jpg How did we do that.jpg Leyla still a little shocked.jpg Dak saying come on.jpg Flying towards Elbone Deep Trouble.jpg Where ya headed Elbone.jpg Dak and Leyla picking up some of the items Elbone dropped.jpg Map the maze caves.jpg I hope they love it enough.jpg Are you sure you don't want.jpg You said stinky twice.jpg Walking to the maze caves.jpg I have a feeling I'm.jpg Have you ever mapped.jpg Excellent idea Deep Trouble.jpg He'll be ok Deep Trouble.jpg Leyla trying to figure something out.jpg Still trying to figure out.jpg I'm making a note in my diary.jpg Because there's no way.jpg It was an amazing shot.jpg About Dak and Winger.jpg About Dak and Winger I mean.jpg Is there something you're not telling us.jpg Shouldn't have.jpg Suprised to hear the dak and the others went into the maze cave.jpg Leyla knowing they need to do something.jpg Leyla starting to draw something.jpg Dak followed his gut.jpg Same entrance to the cave.jpg Increase our chances of finding.jpg Where as if.jpg Leyla saying exactly.jpg So where does that leave us.jpg Leyla answering the door.jpg Leyla having opened the door.jpg Duggard shaking Leyla's hand.jpg The chief having completely come into the light house.jpg We're still in planning mode.jpg We have to get this just right.jpg Duggard alarmed at what Leyla just told him.jpg Don't worry chief.jpg More like 17 plans.jpg Planning isn't a bad thing.jpg Leyla holding all her plans.jpg Sounds like you got.jpg What happens at the full moon.jpg Flying by the full moon.jpg Maybe we can split up.jpg That one probably.jpg On a rescue plan.jpg We have time.jpg Leyla spreading out her plans on the ground.jpg Still tyring to choose a plan.jpg Leyla seeing her other plans are gone.jpg We won't get lost.jpg And we can use the rope.jpg We'll you know Deep Trouble.jpg Burple and Summer continuing to fly through cave.jpg Burple and Summer still flying through the caves.jpg Leyla realizing Burple reached the end of his rope.jpg Leyla and Summer having reached the end of their rope.jpg Burple asking do you have a plan for.jpg Leyla saying not yet Deep Trouble.jpg Realizing the water is coming up more and more.jpg Hearing the sound of Winger's blast.jpg Summer and Leyla yelling for Dak.jpg Leyla hearing Dak's scream.jpg Leyla asking over where.jpg Trying to find out which Tunnel will get them to Dak and the others.jpg Leyla trying to make a decision.jpg Barrel roll straight ahead now.jpg Just trust me.jpg Dak and the others not in the tunnel they just got to.jpg After Burple destroyed the second cave wall.jpg Leyla and Dak hugging Deep Trouble.jpg Dak's question for Leyla interrupted.jpg Talk about it later.jpg We can use these to find our way out.jpg Following the rope out of the cave.jpg Still flying out of the caves.jpg The cave exit in view.jpg Almost to the cave exit.jpg Finally out of the maze caves.jpg About to land in the village after exiting the cave.jpg Everyone back in the village free from the maze caves.jpg In front of the great hall Deep Trouble.jpg Leyla having heard that Dak came up with a plan.jpg Just a little one.jpg So we both learned something today.jpg The next time I try mapping.jpg Elbone not seeing Rocky.jpg Small rock two eyes.jpg Or my anchor.jpg "Boo to You" Burple saying help me Boo to You.jpg Your goal is.jpg Leyla not amused.jpg Leyla says exactly Boo to You.jpg Cutter saying I've got this.jpg Okay Burple, you're on.jpg Leyla telling Burple to stay on the tree branch.jpg You're missing the point.jpg Allow me to demonstrate.jpg Stranded dragon.jpg Leyla frustrated at how the exercise is going.jpg Having heard the villagers yells.jpg Wait what about me.jpg Landing in Huttsgalor in the middle of the chaos.jpg What's going on Boo to You.jpg What do pumpkins and that mask.jpg It's okay Burple Boo to You.jpg Hoogenboo is just for fun.jpg Upon hearing someone say or is it.jpg Have you been hiding.jpg Something far more dangerous.jpg I don't like the sound of that.jpg After Marena has said I have seen many things.jpg I'm sure Duggard is right.jpg Marena about to explain the Phantom Fang is not a myth.jpg Hearing Marena say a ghost.jpg Scared by your Hoogenboo story.jpg It is not a story.jpg This one go is she.jpg We've got some training to do.jpg Leyla and Summer about to fly off Boo to You.jpg Flying sheep sounds like.jpg You really believe you saw something, didn't you.jpg Burple answering Leyla's question Boo to You.jpg Then come on lets go check it out.jpg Summer saying absolutely Boo to You.jpg Flying to where Burple saw the Phantom Fang.jpg After the fog clears.jpg Leyla saying don't worry Burple Boo to You.jpg Burple saying right about there.jpg What exactly do we expect to find.jpg Then it's worth it.jpg The grass is.jpg Burple answering The Phantom Fang.jpg The trail goes this way.jpg Leyla asking Burple if he is coming.jpg Leyla and Summer following the trail.jpg What is it Boo to You.jpg He's right there Boo to You.jpg He threw a pumpkin at me.jpg Scary red eyes.jpg Leyla suggesting that maybe someone was trying to play a joke.jpg Whatever it was it's not a ghost.jpg You know for Hoogenboo.jpg Best way to find out.jpg Let's go ask her.jpg Flying into Huttsgalor to talk to Marena.jpg Looking for Marena.jpg Leyla saying there she is.jpg Marena comparing fish.jpg Marena reacting to Leyla touching her.jpg Now you give me a pair of.jpg Something I can do for you Rescue Riders.jpg I'm sorry but I can't.jpg But Burple here, he is sensitive.jpg Leyla saying he really believes you.jpg So if you could just Boo to You.jpg But you asked for the truth.jpg It fears only one thing the light.jpg Burple glad to hear what Marena said.jpg Leyla thanking Marena.jpg Burple having heard Marena say Red Eyed Demon.jpg Huttsgalor at night with a campfire.jpg Burple here is building a bonfire.jpg Magnus you don't believe.jpg Magnus confirming he doesn't believe in the Phantom Fang.jpg So you will never hear me say it's fake.jpg The machine have spit out another painted pumpkin.jpg Leyla and Dak apologizing to Magnus.jpg Dak and Leyla hearing Magnus yell for Duggard.jpg I doomed the town.jpg Protect the town is very heroic.jpg Having seen pumpkins being tossed left and right.jpg There's nothing to be afraid of.jpg Dak trying to get Leyla to turn around.jpg Leyla seeing what the Phantom Fang is doing.jpg The Phantom Fang approaching the rescue riders.jpg Not through us, around us.jpg A lantern thrown on the ground by the Phantom Fang.jpg Only one way to be sure.jpg Leyla running towards the Phantom Fang.jpg Leyla jumping over a barrel.jpg Leyla by the doors of the great hall.jpg Leyla looking for the Phantom Fang.jpg Leyla having jumped onto the Phantom Fang.jpg Leyla still holding onto the Phantom Fang.jpg Leyla being taken into the air by the Phantom Fang.jpg I'm not that easy to.jpg Leyla having been caught by Winger Boo to You.jpg Just trying to prove a theory.jpg Leyla landing on Summer.jpg Flying back down to the Village.jpg The Phantom Fang is no ghost.jpg Ghosts don't have scales.jpg Leyla holding up one of the Phantom Fang's scales.jpg Leyla saying isn't this awesome Boo to You.jpg To be sorted in RRSneakPeek2-Burple2.jpeg "Where There's Smoke" "Heavy Metal" "Iced Out" "Sick Day" Leyla and Summer preparing to hit the rock.jpg Summer hitting the rock.jpg I've been waiting to try that move.jpg Aerial view of Volley Rock.jpg Summer with the rock on top of the water coming out of her mouth.jpg Volley rock moves of our own.jpg We''re H2 on it.jpg Scared at seeing Dak in the air.jpg Burple having swallowed the rock.jpg Cutter saying Not Again Sick Day.jpg After Burple has spit the rock way into the air.jpg From out of no where.jpg If we were keeping score.jpg The rock having gone into the water.jpg Flying to get the rock.jpg For the record Sick Day.jpg Having heard the screams of the other dragons.jpg What happened Sick Day.jpg Suprise Parties.jpg Oh right, them too.jpg One of the few species.jpg Sweet, can you get.jpg Come on Summer, please.jpg Cutter disappointed to not be continue playing.jpg Digusted at the sight of the slimy rock.jpg What's the matter Sick Day.jpg Due to the slight north.jpg Or maybe it's something I ate.jpg Alright, Rescue Riders Sick Day.jpg Poor Guy.jpg Leyla and the others checking on Burple.jpg Leyla feeling Burple's forehead.jpg Standing a little too close.jpg Burple clearing his throat.jpg Burple starting to spit stuff out uncontrollably.jpg Leyla grabbing a lantern.jpg Standing behind Summer after going there to stay safe.jpg Leyla bringing Burple a blanket.jpg It is getting worse.jpg More than too much sun.jpg It's time to take a look at the dragon diary.jpg Leyla reading her diary.jpg Still open to the page on the dragon flu.jpg Not helping Sick Day.jpg It's probably just.jpg Burple showing more symptoms.jpg Burple sneezing behind the gang.jpg Dragon flu is super contagious.jpg Don't worry Ley Sick Day.jpg Leyla headed to check on Burple.jpg How is everybody today.jpg Leyla avoiding the rock sent at her by Burple.jpg Leyla running back out the door.jpg Leyla having closed the door Sick Day.jpg Leyla having reopened the door that know has spikes in it.jpg Leyla yelling for Dak sick day.jpg Leyla touching Aggro's forehead.jpg The fireball hits the barrel setting it on fire.jpg Everyone but me.jpg I wonder why winger, cutter.jpg You better keep your distance to be safe.jpg Wait, even Winger's sick.jpg Leyla not believing Cutter's claim at not being sick.jpg After seeing Cutter sneeze.jpg Leyla having avoided by sets of spike sent her way.jpg Hot and cold at the same time.jpg Burple stuggling to get outside.jpg Leyla having seen the reverse burp.jpg Aggro having shot a fireball in Burple's direction.jpg Hey it was an accident Sick Day.jpg All the sick dragons outside the roost.jpg Leyla feeeding Winger a fish.jpg Leyla having pulled her hand back after touching Aggro's forehead.jpg Leyla grabbing the bucket of water Sick Day.jpg Leyla after pouring water of Aggro.jpg Leyla headed back to Burple Sick Day.jpg Doesn't look so fine to me.jpg Summer having deflected the fireball.jpg I don't see anything in the diary about a cure.jpg Leyla and Summer realing they can talk to Marena.jpg If anybody might know Sick Day.jpg You have to keep the dragons comfortable.jpg Which is exactly why.jpg Dak saying he can handle it Sick Day.jpg My eyes closed Sick Day.jpg Leyla stopping the spike with the shield.jpg You've got this upside down.jpg Leyla and Summer about to head of to Marena's house.jpg Approaching Marena's house.jpg Leyla approaching Marena's house.jpg Marena having come up behind Leyla and Summer.jpg Leyla saying yes to Marena's question.jpg Marena saying ha Sick Day.jpg After Marena says I could tell you some stories.jpg Marena starting to tell a story about the dreaded dragon flu.jpg Bam an entire Village flooded.jpg The dragon was okay, right Sick Day.jpg Leyla running to Marena.jpg Do you think you could maybe, Sick Day.jpg Here is the bad news.jpg Already sneezing fireballs.jpg Marena saying worse Sick Day.jpg Lose their ability to fly.jpg Summer saying quickly Sick Day.jpg It grows in clumps.jpg She knows that plant.jpg We should be going.jpg Totally not afraid of Eels.jpg Rest of their lives Sick Day.jpg I think we'll do the help kelp thing.jpg Marena suddenly gone.jpg Summer having turned and started walking.jpg Leyla knows something is up with Summer.jpg When are you going to tell me whats going on.jpg I think I can tell Sick Day.jpg When my best friend is upset.jpg Summer says I'm not upset.jpg Leyla non-verbally saying she knows Summer is upset.jpg Is it really that Obvious.jpg When I was a kid I was.jpg It was horrible sick day.jpg We aren't supposed to afraid of anything.jpg When you're my friend it's okay.jpg We all get scared sometimes Sick Day.jpg Leyla promises they are going to get through this together.jpg It's a big ocean Sick Day.jpg About to fly off to find help kelp.jpg Headed off to find help kelp.jpg Flying to the ocean to find help kelp.jpg Leyla and Summer looking for Help Kelp.jpg Leyla sees seaweed.jpg Heading in to grab seaweed.jpg Leyla having grabbed one piece of seaweed.jpg Having tossed the seaweed away.jpg We've searched all the inlets.jpg Leyla saying well then.jpg What do you mean Sick Day.jpg I think we both know Sick Day.jpg Looking for the eels.jpg Fear get between us and.jpg Well are you willing to give it a shot.jpg Coming back to where they were playing volley rock.jpg Back by where the eels are.jpg Even if that seems really terrifying.jpg Leyla saying maybe they left.jpg Making a high dive into the ocean.jpg Leyla waiting for Summer.jpg Leyla having seen Summer charge out of the water.jpg Summer back on land Sick Day.jpg There were six of them down there.jpg Take a deep breath Sick Day.jpg No it's not Sick Day.jpg I don't think I can do this after all.jpg Summer trying to catch her breath.jpg Maybe you can't Sick Day.jpg But we can.jpg I told you we can get through this together.jpg It's way too dangerous.jpg Leyla says then I will.jpg Leyla again saying we can do this.jpg Summer emoboldened by Leyla's encouraging words.jpg Leyla and Summer having just gone into the water.jpg Leyla and Summer heading for the seaweed.jpg Leyla and Summer looking down at the seaweed.jpg Going down to the seaweed.jpg Leyla and Summer getting closer to the Help Kelp.jpg Leyla and Summer within the seaweed.jpg Leyla and Summer ready to take on the eels.jpg Summer and Leyla and the eels swimming at each other.jpg Contiinuing to swim away from the eels.jpg The eels on Summer and Leyla's tail.jpg Leyla seeing Summer pull the eels away from the help kelp.jpg Leyla seeing the help kelp.jpg Leyla having grabbed a Help Kelp.jpg Leyla grabbing another Help Kelp.jpg Leyla noticing something after putting the help kelp in her bag.jpg Leyla having seen the eel.jpg Leyla trying to swim away from the eel.jpg Leyla still trying to swim away from the eel.jpg All the eels going after Leyla.jpg Leyla surrounded by eels.jpg The eels having turned their attention to Summer again.jpg Leyla trying to swim back to the surface.jpg Leyla still trying to swim to the surface.jpg Leyla pulled down as an eel has grabbed her bag.jpg Leyla headed for the surface without her bag.jpg Leyla having come to the surface.jpg Leyla catching her breath back on land.jpg Leyla calling for summer after catching her breath.jpg Leyla continuing to call out summer's name.jpg Leyla still catching her breath.jpg Leyla getting ready to jump back in the water.jpg Leyla seeing her bag land on the ground.jpg And stay out.jpg Leyla having grabbed her bag.jpg Leyla and Summer hugging.jpg Leyla questioning Summer's choice of words.jpg Summer saying Dak is so much better at coming up.jpg Leyla and Summer hugging again.jpg Leyla having given burple a Help Kelp.jpg Leyla sort of hugging Buple.jpg It was all summer, you should have seen her.jpg Six eels and she didn't even break.jpg So maybe she did and I couldn't.jpg Actually I've never told you.jpg Pretty impressive Dak.jpg You took good care.jpg I'm glad everyone is going to be ok.jpg Summer sneezes for the first time.jpg Oh no Summer, you too.jpg Summer about to sneeze again.jpg Summer sneezes and moves Burple with a shot of water.jpg "Bad Egg" "Home Alone" "Slobber Power" "Crash Course (Rescue Riders)" "Furious Fun" "Grumblegard, Part 1" "Grumblegard, Part 2" Site Navigation Leyla / Rescue Riders Leyla / Rescue Riders Category:Leyla